


she painted the stars

by starryflower



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I tried and I'm soo sorry, Yaz is feeling friendzoned, and like... same Yaz, don't hate me if this flops whoops, sorry for the mistakes I'm bad at this, watching the stars, yaz is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryflower/pseuds/starryflower
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz watch the stars and Yaz is lovestruck





	she painted the stars

It was a starry night, the moon shining down on the fields of Sheffield. Yasmin was sitting down on the grass with a thermos in her hand and a blanket she found in the Tardis around her shoulders to keep her warm. The Doctor was sitting next to her in her usual clothes also wrapped up in a blanket, her coat serving as cover both of them sat on. 

Yasmin caught herself staring at the Doctor numerous times, but she couldn’t help herself, especially now. The Doctors hair was glittering with silver undertones in the moonlight and her focused gaze at the night sky looked adorable to her. It was like this night was created just for them, Yaz thought like the moon was shining just so she could appreciate the Doctor’s beauty. 

She didn’t understand how anyone could be so beautiful, intelligent, perfect. Ryan had sometimes teased her that she looked at the Doctor like she hung the Moon and painted all the stars and she started to realise it might be true, but she couldn’t help herself. Yaz could feel her heart fluttering, trying to calm herself down, even though it was useless. She prayed to all the gods she knew that the Doctor didn’t hear her heart beating because she was sure it could be heard for miles away. 

“What are you looking at?” Yaz asked the Doctor, cursing herself for asking such a stupid question. Now she must think that I’m an idiot, great one Yaz, she thought to herself and tried really hard not to roll her eyes. “The stars,” the Doctor answered nonchalantly, shifting her gaze at Yasmin. Her hazel eyes glittered in the soft light and Yaz felt as she could drown in them. She could see worlds and galaxies unknown to her and she longed for more. More of the universe, more of her. 

“Yeah,” Yaz said after a while, looking up at the sky. It was wonderful. “This one’s Ursa Major, the great bear, a useful pointer toward north,” said the Doctor as she pointed with her finger in the vague direction of the constellation. “It’s beautiful,” Yaz whispered, not really talking about the stars. When she looked at the stars, she saw the Doctor’s eyes and she felt flustered again, her heart pounding in her chest. 

“It's sad,” the Doctor said, closing her eyes, her head still aimed in the direction of the sky. Yaz felt as if that statement wasn’t meant for her, as it was for no one in particular, but she still felt the need to ask. “What do you mean?” she blinked, confused. “Some of the stars you see have been long gone, burned out, yet you can see the light that didn’t travel to earth yet. And then, poof, that star is never to be seen again,” she said, opening her eyes and looking at Yaz with a sad smile. “But I guess there’s beauty in everything, even death… that reminds me that I must introduce you to some really talented writers, the second half of the nineteenth century, you will love them,” she said with that enthusiastic twinkle in her eyes. 

Yaz found this sight breath-taking, feeling her cheeks getting warmer. She raised the thermos to her mouth and slowly sipped the hot beverage to soothe her thirst, even though she knew the tea would be useless. 

“What do you think Yaz, nineteenth century?” the Doctor asked her, intrigued, slowly getting lost in her own world. “Let’s just enjoy the moment,” Yaz suggested, wanting a little more time alone with her. 

It wasn’t like she didn’t like Graham and Ryan, she adored them, it was just that she adored the Doctor even more and she felt herself slowly but surely falling in love with her from the first moment she saw her on that train. 

“Enjoy the moment, right, brilliant, love enjoying the moment, used to do that a lot, introduced the word ‘dude’ a few centuries too early, that was fun,” the Doctor smiled at her, her thoughts moving faster than the speed of light, her speech almost slurred with the pace she was talking in. 

Yaz laughed at her, she loved it when she didn’t make sense, which as she noticed, tended to happen a lot, but unlike Graham and Ryan, Yaz found it adorable. “I can imagine that,” Yaz smiled at her kindly and watched the Doctor scrunch up her nose as she smiled. 

“Also, you have a Tardis, why did you want to watch the stars from Earth when you can just… watch them from the Tardis?” she asked the blonde. “I love Earth! Also, I couldn’t lie down in the Tardis and see things,” the Doctor explained like it was the most elementary knowledge. “I see,” Yaz replied, all hope inside her crushed. Why would she be so silly to actually think the Doctor wanted something more from their friendship? When she asked her earlier that day, Yaz was excited. She finally got a moment with her and when she found out the Doctor didn’t invite the boys, she was almost squealing with joy, thinking it meant something more… 

She got so lost in her thoughts she almost didn’t notice the cold creeping up on her, almost. 

She felt a shiver run down her spine and she shuddered a little. “What’s wrong?” the Doctor asked, her tone filled with worry. “Just a tad cold, nothing to fuss about,” Yaz assured her, shivering again. “I think we should head back, you could catch a cold,” the Doctor frowned, concerned. “Don’t worry, I won’t,” Yaz smiled weakly, taking a sip of her tea in hopes it would warm her up a bit. 

She didn’t want this moment to end, not yet. The Doctor took off her blanket and put it around Yaz, giving her a soft smile as Yaz gladly took it without a second thought. “Won’t you get cold?” she asked her when she felt herself warming up again. “Nah, superior alien biology,” the Doctor smirked at her, suppressing the need to shiver. 

Yaz smiled at her faintly and watched quietly, as the Doctor looked up at the stars again. 

“Tell me about them,” Yaz said quietly, in hopes of making the night last longer. The Doctor smiled at the stars but Yaz knew that smile was meant for her, feeling hopeful that maybe the Doctor did feel something more than just friendship. She felt her heart skip a beat as the Doctor rested her head against her shoulder and looked up at Yaz. “Which one do you want to know about?” she asked with a bright smile. Yaz looked up and pointed at a star, “that one.”


End file.
